Sunny Picnic
by Raptorcloak
Summary: Minato accompanies Mei and Kushina on a hike in the mountains and find they have a great meal plan with his precense. MinatoxMeixKushina. AU. Unrated Version Coming to DeviantArt.


Hey, good friends and subscribers alike. Welcome to the second MinatoxMei story I've written and as a bonus, Kushina is thrown into the mix. This is the third and final lemon for Minato May (even though today is June), so I hope all who reads enjoys this and has a grand time.  
Summary: Minato, Mei, and Kushina all go on a hike in the mountains for a picnic and enjoy the sights.  
Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto_**.  
Notes: Similar to **_Onsen Gathering,_** Mei and Kushina are roommates.

* * *

In Konoha, Minato walked out of the local bookstore and having just purchased Jiraiya's brand new novel, he was looking forward to reading it. He walked down the street and ran into Mei and Kushina.

"Hello, Minato-kun." Mei and Kushina both said as he noticed they both had many bags in their possession.

"Hello, Mei and Kushina, do you need help carrying those bags?" Minato asked.

"Oh, it's fine. This is all for a mountain hike the two of us is going on tomorrow. Would you like to come along?" Mei explained.

"Well, would I be intruding?" Minato asked.

"Of, course not. Come on. It'll be fun." Mei said.

"Yeah, Minato-kun, we're not just going on a hike. We're going to have a picnic and watch the sunset." Kushina said.

"Well, okay. What should I bring?" Minato asked and Mei just chuckled.

"Just dress up in shorts and short-sleeved shirts to be weather-accurate." Mei explained.

"OK. Would you two like me to bring any food?" Minato asked.

"All taken care of, Minato-kun, the food for the picnic tomorrow is right here." Kushina said as she tapped one of the bags and Minato nodded.

"All right then where should I meet you two then?" Minato asked.

"Meet us at the base of the mountain before noon." Mei said.

"Okay." Minato said.

"Perfect, see you then." Kushina said.

"Oh, and Minato-kun…" Mei said.

"Yes?" Minato asked before Mei placed her palm on the center of his chest and brought her face closer to his.

"Dress well, OK?" Mei practically purred in Minato's ear and this caused him to blush madly.

"I understand." Minato said and Kushina smiled at the scene before Mei backed from the yellow flash while smiling.

"All right then, we'll see you tomorrow." Mei said before she and Kushina left chuckling. Minato regained his composure and left for home to read his new novel.

_Later_

Minato sat out his clothes that he had selected for the hike on his bed. The clothes he selected were a plain short-sleeved blue shirt along black running shorts and that looked good enough for hiking to him.

After placing his clothes for the next day on his nightstand, he sat down to read his new novel before turning in for the night.

_Meanwhile_

Mei finished packing her gear while Kushina stored the picnic food she just finished making in the refrigerator. She placed her hiking backpack on the couch and Kushina shortly did the same.

"Got everything, Mei?" Kushina asked.

"Yes, I do. And you?" Mei asked and Kushina smiled while patting her backpack.

"Check on everything except for the dessert." Kushina said.

"Let's leave the dessert part up to Minato-kun." Mei chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll bring the perfect flavor and taste." Kushina smiled back.

"Yep." Mei said before the two kunoichi went to their room and fell asleep.

_The Next Day_

Minato awakened and after eating breakfast, he set out to the mountain with his gear and found Mei and Kushina waiting for him. Mei wore a blue tank top that did little to cover her ample bust along with blue short shorts that displayed her long, toned legs while Kushina had a plain white shirt that had her clan's symbol on the back with her own gray short shorts.

"Good morning, Minato-kun. Did you sleep well?" Mei asked.

"Yes, I did. Can I say the same about you two?" Minato responded.

"You better believe it." Kushina answered.

"All right, then. Now, that we're all here, let us go!" Mei said while enthusiastically pumping her fist into the air and the trio began walking. They set up the mountain with Minato walking behind Kushina and Mei.

"Can't keep up, Minato-kun?" Kushina asked Minato in a teasing fashion.

"Are we walking too fast for you, yellow flash?" Mei pitched in.

"Oh, I'm just saving energy for the higher parts. Where is our destination?" Minato asked,

"See that hill up there?" Mei said as she pointed up at a hill not very far from where the path they were on and Minato spotted it instantly.

"That's it, huh?" Minato said.

"Bingo." Kushina said and as Minato walked behind them, he could help but notice their long legs. Slightly blushing, he looked to the sides and took his attention off the two.

_"Think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts."_ Minato thought to himself and then his mind went back to the countless killings of the Iwagakure shinobi he committed during the war. Though not what he was interested in thinking about at the moment, he'd rather think about that action compared to having perverted thoughts about Mei or Kushina; out of fear they would catch onto him and he would suffer the same type of painful fates Jiraiya's habit of peeping kept landing him.

Sighing out of relief, he caught up to them and walked alongside them. As he walked with them, he didn't notice Mei or Kushina observing his arms and legs out of fascination like countless other women had done before.

Mei slightly blushed upon looking at Minato's legs before noticing Kushina doing likewise and the kunoichi both giggled slightly.

"What's funny?" Minato asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, Minato-kun." Kushina said as she patted Minato's back and he lightly smiled back.

"If you say so, Kushina." Minato chuckled and Mei placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Let's just say we see something very good." Mei chuckled.

"What would that be?" Minato asked.

"Oh, we'll tell you soon enough." Mei said.

_"That or show you what you'll definitely like." _Kushina said and not very long afterwards, the trio reached the hill and observed their surroundings. Minato looked down from the hill with Mei and Kushina to get a grand view of Konoha before the two kunoichi went to set up the picnic blanket in the shade of a nearby tree.

"Over here, Minato-kun." Mei said as she patted the blanket and Minato sat down next to the russet. Kushina took off her backpack and set it down in the middle of the blanket.

She unzipped it and revealed three bento boxes. Kushina presented the first box to Minato and smiled at him.

"Here, Minato-kun, made by yours truly." Kushina proudly said as Minato accepted it.

"Well, if it's made by you, I know it must taste great." Minato responded and Kushina beamed in honor as she handed Mei her respective box.

"I'm look forward to this." Mei smiled as she opened her box with Minato and they observed the delicious food inside; ranging from Mandarin chicken to onigiri.

"Itadakimasu!" Minato, Mei, and Kushina all said before they dug into their lunch. Kushina gained much praise from both Mei and Minato on her food-making skills and the shinobi threesome spent their meal chatting.

"That was delicious, Kushina." Minato said.

"Well, I was glad to do it." Kushina said.

"I agree. The Mandarin chicken was irresistible." Mei said.

"Thanks a bunch." Kushina said as they set the boxes to the side and all three of them laid back. Minato rested against the tree and sighed while Mei and Kushina lie on the blanket.

He enjoyed the warm temperature and Mei crawled to him. He looked down at her to see the former Kiragukare kunoichi rest her head in his lap and wrap her arms around his side.

Minato blushed as Kushina moved alongside him and wrapped her arms around his side while placing her head on his shoulder. After relaxing, he allowed both women to rest on him and sighed.

"Are you two comfortable?" Minato asked.

"I'm doing fine." Mei answered.

"I'm good." Kushina answered as the paired rested on Minato and he felt the flesh of Mei's bosom pressing against his leg. He stiffened for a moment at the softness of Mei's chest caused his heart to race in complete excitement and he also felt Kushina's perky orbs smothering his arm.

"See anything you like, Minato-kun?" Mei said to Minato as her eyes looked up at him and he nervously chuckled. Kushina smiled down at Mei and Minato continued to chuckle at the auburn-haired woman until she reached up.

Her hand gently touched Minato's face and stroked his cheek affectionately. Kushina began doing the same and to emphasize her point, her eyes gestured to Mei before looking at his chest next.

Mei sat up and pressed her head against Minato's chest. She smiled as she listened to his heartbeat and started purring.

While Minato didn't get why Mei and Kushina were suddenly so interested in him, he decided to go with it and test it.

"Mei-chan, Kushina-chan, what are you two doing?" He chuckled and the two kunoichi giggled at their respective new honorific titles.

"Listening to your heartbeat, Minato-kun." Mei laughed.

"Well, thanks to you two, I'm doing swell." Minato smiled.

"I see." Kushina chuckled as she placed her head against Minato's chest and both she and Mei cuddled against him. He fanned out his arms and placed one around Mei's waist to bring her closer.

Then, he proceeded to do the same with Kushina as the pair lay on their sides and rested on their sides. Minato smiled down at the two as they rested on him and returned the gestures with their own cheerful smiles.

Later on, the threesome watched as the day went into sunset and they all smiled at the setting sun. Minato, Mei, and Kushina all looked at the sun and observed the glamorous view.

"This is just what I had in mind. How about you two?" Mei said.

"What a perfect way to end such a good day." Minato said.

"Well, Minato-kun, there is one thing we haven't done yet." Kushina said.

"Oh, what's that?"

"We haven't had dessert yet and now's as good a time as any." Mei said.

"All right then, what is it?"

"That would be you." Mei said as she sat up and kissed Minato while straddling him. While this initially took him by complete surprise, he wrapped his arms around Mei and held her close.

She gently placed her palm on his face and stroked his cheek. Bright blue eyes stared into green ones as the pair kissed and Kushina just watched the show.

Minato and Mei ran each other's fingers through their hair as she fell onto her back with him landing on top; neither one of them separating their arms for a second. The blonde's tongue entered Mei's mouth and was greeted by her own.

Their tongues wildly fought and covered one another with saliva. Mei's breasts pressed against Minato's chest through her tank top and he took the chance to stroke her lovely face.

Kushina kneeled down next to them and watched as Minato broke the kiss with Mei. Acting quickly, he gently framed Kushina's face and kissed her.

Pleased at this action, Kushina returned the kiss to her childhood friend and held onto his shoulders. She sat on Minato's lap and placed her hand on the back of his head to hold him close.

Kushina's tongue made its way into Minato's mouth and licked the inside of it. His tongue lashed out and overpowered the female Jinchuuruki's.

Taking it as a challenge, Kushina's tongue held its own against Minato's and was ultimately overpowered by his as she fell onto her back. As with Mei, Minato and Kushina made eye contact that signified emotions of romance and lust.

As Kushina separated her lips from Minato's, she smiled down at him energetically and he figured out her and Mei both had something in store for him.

"Come on, Minato-kun, let's get wild." Mei said as Kushina got off him and allowed her to take her place. She reached behind her and started to smoothly rub his crotch.

"Sure, but let's check so we know there isn't someone else around here?" Minato answered as he put one finger on the ground and felt only the presence of them. He simply nodded at his new lovers and lifted Mei off his waist.

In a few moments, the now-shirtless Minato rested against the tree with Mei resting on with him and her back touched his chest. Minato palmed Mei's clothed breasts and gently squeezed them while Kushina sat on the blanket watching them.

Mei smiled at the feeling while Minato groped her breasts and his fingers weren't the least bit bothered by her shirt preventing them from feeling her actual flesh. Nonetheless, the yellow flash's fingers rubbed what they were holding of Mei's large bust and pressed them together.

Minato smiled as Mei's moans of pleasure let him know he was doing fine and he began to kiss the back of her neck. She remained smiling the entire time as his hands caressed the mounds tenderly and a blush formed on her face.

She looked down at Minato's hands groping her ample bosom and placed her hands at the base of her shirt. Mei lifted it up and tossed it to the side with Minato's own shirt.

The blonde simply nodded at Mei's exposed bosom and sank his fingers into the warm orbs of flesh. He kneaded them together before pressing them together and kissing the slender yet curvaceous russet.

While the pair kissed, Kushina, who by now had removed her own shirt, crawled forward and cupped what Minato wasn't holding in his hands of Mei's mounds and gave them light squeezes. Mei moaned into Minato's mouth as he and Kushina caressed them together.

Kushina gripped Mei's tits and started tweaking them while Minato groped the large orbs. Doing so caused Mei's insides to become wet by the minute and Kushina smirked deviously as Mei's tongue commenced battle with Minato's again.

The red-haired woman twirled her thumbs around Mei's tits and placed her mouth on one of them. Minato held the mound still as Kushina suckled Mei's teat hungrily and continued to fondle the other one.

Kushina rubbed her lips on Mei's hardening bud and squeezed them with Minato's help. Mei moaned as her companion groped her ample mounds and she watched the redhead's mouth tease her breasts.

She reached forward and gripped Kushina's shirt before beginning to pull it forward. However, Kushina pulled away from Mei and pulled off her shirt.

She flung it to the side before pressing her lips on Mei's and she flattered her breasts against the russet's own mounds. Mei wrapped her arms around Kushina and their tongues engaged in a fierce battle.

Minato watched the show before the two beautiful kunoichi reached down and gripped his length. He groaned as the lovely women make out as they stirred his member around before beginning to feel his leg muscles.

He pressed one of his hands on Kushina's breasts and fondled it while still doing the same to Mei. Both of them moaned into each other's mouths as Minato squeezed the orbs of flesh.

"You're pretty excited, aren't you, Mei?" Kushina said.

"I'd be lying if I said no, Kushina. Besides, I'm not alone, right, Minato-kun?" Mei said to Minato.

"In this case, no, Mei-chan." Minato said as he slid his hands down to both of Mei and Kushina's respective crotches and it was there that he began rubbing them. Both of them whimpered at this before standing up and facing the blonde.

They both slowly slid down their shorts and exposed their wetness to Minato, whose length strengthened inside his shorts at the sight of their natural bodies; especially since the sunset behind them made them appear more beautiful. Minato smiled at their toned, slender builds as they kneeled down to him and pressed their breasts on either side of his chest.

Mei and Kushina pressed their lips against his face while gripping his erection and stroking it once more. Minato wrapped his arms around the two and rubbed their breasts.

Mei pulled Minato's shorts down with the help of Kushina and they marveled at his erection. Both licked their lips at it and seductively chuckled.

Minato moaned as the two pulled on his length and stroked it while smiling. He caressed their breasts as they stroked his erection and purred like kittens at the strong feeling.

"Well, Minato-kun, you are just excited as us, huh?" Kushina asked.

"Yes, but I have an idea you two may like." Minato answered.

"Oh?" Kushina and Mei both said. A moment later, Mei lay on the blanket with her legs spread apart while Kushina sat over her and had her legs apart as and Minato lay on his front with his face directly in front of her entrance.

Then, Mei spread Kushina's folds and began to finger them. As for Minato, he started rubbing his index and middle finger on her clit.

Kushina lowly moaned as Mei brushed her fingers on her folds and Minato's fingers wriggled on her clit. Minato's fingers rubbed Mei's pussy and he smiled at her moans slowly came to life.

The redhead placed her hands on either side of Mei's head and her dangled over her face. Mei moaned as she felt Minato's fingers begin tracing her folds and in a lustful style, she cupped Kushina's breasts.

Mei fondled Kushina's breasts and squeezed them to make her innards wetter for added flavor. This plan succeeded as she did become wetter on the inside and Minato reached forward to squeeze her rear.

She moaned as Minato did so and looked back to see him wink at her. He then went to licking Mei's clit slowly and this drove her arousal crazy.

He stirred his tongue around Mei's clit and this influenced her to do the same with Kushina. Mei kneaded Kushina's breasts together and squeezed them while licking her pussy.

The blue-eyed woman moaned as Mei licked her folds and played with her tits. She reached down palmed the russet's breasts and rubbed them together.

Kushina squeezed Mei's large bust and this helped her pussy gain more wetness. He appreciated this as he finally spread Mei's folds and his tongue entered her womanhood.

She moaned loudly at this as she worked her tongue into her warmth and started licking. Her tongue swayed inside Kushina in a similar fashion to Minato and he licked deeply into her caverns.

His tongue roamed through her innards and greedily licked her wetness. Minato's tongue wagged on Mei's walls and she whimpered.

Minato rubbed his fingers on Mei's clit and wriggled his tongue inside of her. Kushina blushed as Mei's tongue dragged across her innards and tasted her.

Kushina gripped Mei's nipples and rubbed her fingers on them. The green-eyed woman whimpered at this and the feeling of Minato's tongue working itself inside of her core.

Minato wriggled his fingers on Mei's clit as he dragged his tongue inside of her and wiggled. Her tongue licked Kushina's insides and the pleasure the kunoichi felt was music to Minato's ears.

Not long afterwards, Mei and Kushina reached their peak and moaned loudly as their released drained out of them. Mei licked up Kushina's fluids and Minato did likewise.

Mei and Kushina panted as Minato enjoyed the taste of the fluids and stood back against the tree. He finished licking his lips and Kushina got off Mei.

The two looked back Minato and licked their lips simultaneously. He watched as they both crawled towards him with lustful eyes and smiles.

"It's your turn, Minato-kun." Mei purred.

"And you're definitely gonna like this, ya know." Kushina seductively said as they reached Minato and brought their faces to his erection. They proceeded to grip his cock and stroke it.

Minato moaned as they pumped his length and Mei slowly licked it. He shivered at the warmth of Mei's tongue as it brushed his erection and Kushina joined in.

The tongues slowly licked Minato's length from top to bottom and he leaned against the tree. Mei slowly brushed her tongue on Minato's shaft while Kushina licked it as well and he moaned.

Minato remained still as Mei and Kushina stroked his erection and smiled in complete satisfaction at the veins on it. Mei's tongue traced the veins before she blew on them and Kushina resorted to licking his testicles.

He shivered at this as Kushina traced his balls with her tongue sensually brushed them and she bounced them in her palm. She smiled up at Minato as she toyed with his testicles and Mei planted her mouth on his cock.

Mei moaned in satisfaction as Minato placed his hands on her skull and he started to thrust forwardly carefully. The warmth of her mouth pleased his erection and Mei placed her hands on his crotch to balance herself.

Kushina stood back and watched the show. Mei sucked on Minato's length as he pumped into her mouth and her tongue brushed the head of it.

Mei closed her eyes and moaned as Minato thrust into her mouth. She took her mouth off Minato's erection and her hand gestured for Kushina to come closer.

Kushina did as instructed and kneeled next to Mei. The two cupped their breasts and pressed them together on Minato's cock.

He moaned a second time and watched as the two began rubbing their mounds on his saliva-soaked member. Minato restarted his thrusts into the orbs of flesh on his length and they jiggled on it.

Mei and Kushina smiled as Minato pumped his stiffness into the ample mounds surrounding it and their tongues slowly brushed on the head of it. He watched as the two squeezed their respective breasts together and his thrusts made them bounce on him.

He closed his eyes and moaned in delight as Mei licked his manhood and Kushina's tongue licked the top part teasingly. Minato's pounded his length into the deep cleavages that held it within and he felt it twitch.

Minato realized he was reaching his limit and both of his companions easily were able to tell. Mei's tongue slid against his member with Kushina and the two blew as slowly as possible on it.

Kushina and Mei stroked Minato's manhood with their breasts and smiled at the hard feeling. The mounds massaged his length and he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

It was then that his cock spasmed and it exploded semen onto Mei and Kushina's faces. Both opened their mouths wide as the blonde's member sprayed his release onto them and some of it splattered on their tongues.

Minato panted as Mei and Kushina licked up his cum and enjoyed the taste. They took their cum-soaked breasts on his stiffness and wiped off their faces.

They smiled in delight at the taste of his release and smiled as he crotched down against the tree. He eyed Mei and smiled.

"Oh, Mei-chan…" Minato said and Mei smiled before walking over to him. She turned around and lowered her womanhood onto his erection.

Her hymen was destroyed the moment Minato's manhood was inside of her and she gritted her teeth at how swollen his member was inside of her. Both moaned before Minato jerked his crotch upright and pummeled his erection into Mei's tightness.

Mei moaned as Minato's erection rubbed against her walls and her breasts started to bounce. Kushina sat on the blanket and watched as Minato lie against the tree with Mei riding his length.

She planted her feet on the ground and started to shake her waist. This allowed her insides to grind Minato's erection as he surged it up into her tightness and she placed her hands on the ground.

Minato moaned as Mei's hip movements brought her womanhood down onto his cock and it thrashed wildly into her walls. Her breasts heaved as Minato gripped her forearms and held onto them.

A lust-filled smile appeared on Mei's cheerful face as Minato's member pummeled into her and pleasured her deeply. Minato pumped his growth upright into Mei's walls and she bucked her hips concurrently.

Minato and Mei moaned as their hips worked together in unison and the auburn kunoichi watched her breasts jiggle. The blonde pumped his hardness into her core and she rode it.

He released her arms to cup what he could of her breasts and kneaded them together. Mei moaned as she grew tighter on Minato's length as he fondled them and sank his fingers into them.

The blonde male rubbed the mounds together and kept thrusting his manhood into the warmth of Mei's pussy. She looked at Kushina, who simply smiled and waved at her.

Mei knew Kushina was enjoying the show judging from the lustful look on her face and she also awaited her turn with Minato. He pounded his erection into Mei's body and her walls grinded it.

Minato toyed with the bouncing orbs and Mei whimpered as his fingers sank into her breasts. Mei looked back at him and fell against him.

She pressed her lips against his and cerulean eyes shared a passionate stare with green ones. Mei dug her nails into the ground as Minato's length soared high into her warm crevice and she moaned into his mouth.

Their tongues thrashed about in Minato's mouth as they met and immediately began battling. Mei's breasts bounced in Minato's hands as he squeezed the mounds and massaged them in a pleasing matter.

Minato's member collided into Mei's womanhood and she moaned as her plump ass smacked against his lap. Kushina licked her lips at how fast Minato's throbbing member pounded into Mei's tightness and she pressed her inner thighs together in anticipation of her round with her lifelong friend.

Mei bucked her hips as Minato thrust rapidly into her inner tunnels and his member powerfully struck her walls. Lust controlled both of Minato and Mei as they moaned into each other's mouth and still kissed.

She spread her legs and Minato's member rumbled her insides. Mei placed her hands on top of Minato's and began to help him caress her breasts.

Using this to his advantage, Minato released Mei's breasts to grip her nipples and tweak them as she sank her fingers into her mounds. They jiggled endlessly as Minato's length plunged into her entrance and their tongues still fought in an insane war.

Mei broke her and Minato's kiss and continued to buck her hips. Her breasts bounced about as her eyes squeezed shut and her tongue hung from her mouth in a lewd expression.

Minato groaned as Mei's womanhood clamped down on his growth and smothered it into blasting his seed into her womb. Mei whimpered as Minato's cum showered out of her and their cum oozed onto the ground.

She smiled in pleasure as she panted with Minato and he shortly pulled out of her. Mei kissed his lips and he stroked her face affectionately.

"Oh, Minato-kun…" Kushina seductively trilled as she sauntered over to Minato and Mei got off him. Kushina wrapped her arms around Minato's neck and he helped her off the ground.

She brought down her pussy and slid down Minato's erection; taking away her own virginity. She moaned loudly as Minato pressed her against the tree and she kept her legs locked around his waist.

Minato pounded his hardness into Kushina's wetness and she held onto his shoulders tightly. He cupped her breasts and squeezed them as they jiggled.

Kushina bucked her hips and moaned as his hips charged forward. His stiffness slammed against the redheaded woman's insides and was grinded with each move.

Minato's member banged against Kushina's womanhood and she moaned as her breasts bounced in his hold. He rubbed them together and kissed her.

The blue-eyed pair kissed wildly and moaned in their kiss. She whimpered as Minato's cock rammed into her core and she felt him striking her womb.

Her tongue fought with Minato's and in the end, she emerged victorious. Kushina's tongue now dominated the inside of Minato's mouth and he freed her right breast to stroke her cheek lovingly.

Minato thrust into Kushina's warmth and her walls were slammed against. Mei sat next to the tree and smiled at the pair. The red-haired Jinchuuruki moaned into Minato's mouth before he separated his lips from hers and she moaned loudly.

She bucked her hips and she began to nibble Minato's neck. Her canines rubbed on his neck and she ran her hand through his hair.

Minato moaned as Kushina's teeth danced on his neck and he held onto her rear to support her. Her eyes closed in ecstasy and he groaned at how warm she.

He thundered his growth into Kushina's low orifice and she whimpered as a result. Minato's length rumbled Kushina's inner walls until they finally squeezed him and his semen flew into her.

She whimpered as his sperm poured out of her onto the ground and she panted with a happy expression on her face. Minato crouched to the ground and laid Kushina on the blanket.

He looked at Mei and Kushina and saw the lustful look in their eyes. Minato gestured for them to come closer and laid on his back on the blanket.

Kushina sat over his face and Mei slid down his member. Minato began thrusting into Mei and Kushina watched as he started licking into her warmth.

His tongue swayed inside of Kushina and his cock pounded into Mei's innards. Both of the kunoichi moaned loudly as Minato pleased both of them simultaneously and Mei's breasts were cupped by Kushina.

Mei cupped Kushina's breasts in return and fondled them as they bounced. They leaned towards each other and kissed deeply.

Blue eyes and green ones met as they groped each other's mounds. Minato's tongue licked into Kushina's womanhood and his length pounded into Mei's pussy.

Minato gripped Mei's waist and held onto her as he sent his length into her walls repeatedly. Kushina and Mei's tongues battled lustfully and neither one of them was ready to back down.

Their eyes shimmered brightly as they kissed and Kushina kneaded Mei's breasts excessively. Their breasts squished against one another and jiggled simultaneously.

Minato's tongue worked itself into Kushina's core and licked her wetness. Mei's tongue wildly battled Kushina's and they broke the kiss to look down at Minato.

He rocketed his length into Mei's tightness and he waved his tongue inside of Kushina. Both moaned as they looked down at him and moaned together.

Mei's breasts bounced against Kushina's and they locked their fingers. Minato's stiffness launched into Mei's womanhood and his tongue buried itself inside Kushina's entrance.

Kushina moaned as her entrance was licked into and Minato let out muffled moans underneath her. Mei's eyes brightly shined and she could only smile from the pleasure she received from the yellow flash.

Mei rolled her hips forward and grinded Minato's erection. Her warmth slid down his length and he sent it into her deeply. Soon, all three of them came simultaneously and the moaned together.

Minato panted as Kushina and Mei got off him to rest on either side of him. He held both of them close and kissed both of them before they did the same and watched the sunset.

"You can't bet that view, can you?" Minato asked in reference to the sun setting.

"Nope." Kushina and Mei cheerfully answered as they nuzzled Minato chest and smiled at him.

* * *

There's the last lemon of Minato May and the last lemon of Minato with Mei before I start the short prequel to **_Naruto Terumi Namikaze: The Burning Orange Flash of Konoha._** Even though this story wasn't published in May thanks to a brief allergy sickness I had, here it is and I hope everyone loves it. So long for now.


End file.
